SEDUCTION
by Princess Adiorho
Summary: NEJI AND TENTEN ARE SENT ON A SEDUCTIVE MISSION THAT MAKES THEM REALIZE THEIR FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one, this is a nejiten fan fiction I have decided to write I'm really putting in my best in this so please send me reviews of what you think about it and your ideas. I hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. It was only borrowed from Masashi kishimoto. **

ONE

"Neji-san I really think you have fallen for tenten-chan" hinata said to her cousin they were sitting on a bench in front of the house.

"Quit bugging me hinata. I haven't and I wouldn't fall for tenten she is only my team mate and a friend, Neji explained. His cousin had been teasing him about tenten because he had screamed out her name in his sleep, the night before.

"But you keep dreaming about her.' Hinata pressed.

"I only dreamt about her once Hinata and as I said, I was trying to save her from falling from a cliff but her hand slipped off mine and I screamed out her name" neji lied.

"You are such a bad liar neji-san. I know that any time you lie you speak through clenched teeth." Hinata said impressed about how well she knew her cousin.

Neji stared at his cousin who was grinning. He recalled that in his dream he had actually told tenten how much he loved her and she had rewarded him with a kiss. He screamed out her name after the kiss but hadn't realized he had screamed it out in reality until hinata told him. 'There is no way I'll admit that to hinata' He thought. 'Besides I don't have any feelings for tenten except for friendship... a really close one'

"Hey Neji" tenten said interrupting Neji's thought. Neji jumped as he heard her voice.

"Ten-ten"he said blank of words.

"Hi hinata"she said smiling at hinata who just smiled back at her, then at neji and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Tenten asked.

"Don't know, I think she has a fever" Neji said coolly.

"Well I came to tell you that Tsunade-sama has summoned us for an A ranked mission." She said.

"Do you mean team Gai?" Neji asked.

"No just the two of us." She replied. "Let's hit the road now" she said walking away, Neji stared at her as she walked away, she was wearing her baggy ninja clothes that hid most of her curves she might have had. Her hair was knotted into two buns.

"Geez how can I have feelings for a boyish girl?" he asked himself. "She is not someone I'll like to have a relationship with except for a friendly one. Hinata has a really wild imagination to think that I'd have fallen for tenten" Neji thought trying to convince himself, and then he followed tenten to the hokage's office.

"tenten,this is a seductive mission" Tsunade was saying. They had gone to the hokage's office and she was telling them what the mission was about. It is A ranked because you will be seducing a prince. You need to get a scroll from him a very important one. Neji will be like an escort or a guard, you'll have to drop these ninja baggy wear and get into something normal and girls wear.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure about this?" Neji asked staring at Tenten skeptically.

"What do you mean by that Neji" Tenten asked angrily. I can do the things other girls do and this mission is a piece of cake.

"Would you prefer that I use your cousin for this mission Neji?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata cannot go on a seductive mission Tsunade-sama, she's too shy and that makes her vulnerable" Neji said reasonably.

"Well Sakura and Ino are out on missions and Tenten is the only one available. The prince will be residing in the grass village for about a month so you'll have to leave tomorrow. Tenten, you'll be given a box of female clothes. The mission is also A ranked because it is out of character for you but you can't afford to make any mistake. That scroll contains forbidden jutsu that can cause chaos to the ninja world. Even the prince dosen't know this. He believes it is a keepsake given to him by his mother. So go and get ready now by dawn tomorrow you will head out for the grass village." Tsunade said.

"Hai hokage sama" Neji and Tenten said in unison.

Tenten sat on a bench close to the training grounds. She had nothing to do until the mission. She had felt hurt that Neji had doubted her ability to take on a girly task. Normally she wouldn't have minded if lee or any other guy had doubted her ability. But Neji was different. She had no idea why, but she wished he could see her as something more than an ordinary friend and teammate.

She knew that this was going to be a tough task in which she'd have to wear comfortable clothes till the mission was over and also seduce a prince. That means being sexually provocative. She began to wonder if she could actually take on the task.

"Hi, Tenten-chan" hiinata said as she approached Tenten.

"If you are thinking about the mission, then you shouldn't worry…"Hinata said

"Yeah, he was really doubtful about your ability to actually look and behave like a normal girl much more a seductive one" Hinata said but seeing the sad look on Tenten's face she added. "Don't worry Tenten, I believe you can do it. You've got the perfect body hidden under these baggy ninja clothes. You know what? I think you should come over to my house and I'll give you some tips on how to be girly. You could stay over the night. All you need is to get all the things you will be needing for the mission and bring it over to my house. By tomorrow you will look as good as a princess and since you are riding in a carriage, it will make things better so that you will not look disheveled after running. So what do you say to my offer" Hinata asked.

Tenten thought for a while then said. "Well, alright, I guess I will only make a fool out of myself if I try becoming girly myself"

"Great, let's move" Hinata said excitedly pulling Tenten.

Neji was walking along the corridor of the house oblivious of what was going on around him. He was going out on a mission and his uncle and his little cousin, Hanabi, had gone on a trip. That will mean leaving hinata in the house alone. Although she was old enough to take care of herself, he just couldn't leave her by herself, considering that she was the Hyuga heiress. All these thoughts clouded his mind that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. He stared down at the person he had bumped into, who had fallen to the ground.

"Tenten" Neji said quizzically and offering her his hand.

"Neji, you klutz!" Tenten yelled, angrily pushing his hand aside, standing on her own and walking away fuming.

"What's with her" Neji asked rhetorically.

"Hey neji-san have you seen Tenten?" Hinata asked walking up to Neji.

"Hinata, what is Tenten doing here at this time of the night?" Neji asked. It was already 8 o'clock in the evening.

"She is sleeping over" Hinata said innocently. Neji gave her a questioning look, and then she added "I invited her to stay over. I only hope you don't start having weird dreams about her and screaming her name in the night." Hinata said giggling.

"Let it go already Hinata" neji said frustrated. His cousin would tease him till he dies, he thought.

"Hinata, I have been thinking and I have decided that I'll get someone to stay with you until your father returns" Neji said changing the subject.

"But I can take care of myself" Hinata argued.

"I know you can but don't forget you are the Hyuga heiress and your father won't be happy if I left you all alone." Neji said with a concerned look. Hinata tried t o protest then he put a hand on her shoulder and said."You'll be fine Hinata, I'll just send a Hyuga guard" Neji said.

"Alright Neji , I'll just live with whosoever till dad and Hanabi returns. Now can you tell me where Tenten-chan is?" Hinata asked in a resigned tone.

"Yeah, she went down that way" Neji said pointing to where Tenten had angrily marched off to.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? This mission is going to be interesting. Watch out and don't forget to leave a review. Bye for now. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one it has been really long since I've updated and I want to say that I'm really sorry. I've been trying to process my admission to the university but it's over now and i have enough time to update sooner also my laptop had been taken away but I have it back now. | want to thank everyone that reviewed this story I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please write reviews and mild critics the motivate me to keep writing thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Naruto**

**Two**

**Neji **stood at the main gate with naruto. They were waiting for Tenten and Hinata.

"Are you sure hinata will be okay with this?" Naruto asked for the fourth time that morning.

"Naruto hinata will be happy to have you as her guard" Neji said absentmindedly. He was thinking of how Tenten will look when she was given a make over by his cousin. He couldn't imagine her looking girly. He straightened up as he saw the carriage in which tenten was being carried. Since she was going to be like a civilian, Tsunade suggested that she travelled like one and using a carriage meant a three day journey to the land of grass although it could have been a day journey on ninja basis.

The carriage stopped right in front of them and hinata alighted from it. She was dressed in her usual ninja attire but her hair was tied in a ponytail with some strands of hair loosened. She stared at both of them with a confused expression.

"Hinata I have decided to appoint naruto as your guard while you are alone" neji said plainly.

"If it's not a bother." Naruto added quickly. Hinata's face went red at the thought of staying alone in her house with Naruto.

"Um...N..Naa..Naruto-kun..I'll be glad if y..you guard me while neji-niisan is away" hinata stuttered, making neji raise an eyebrow he wondered if this was the same cousin that teased him every day of his life.

"Hinata where is tenten?" Neji asked making hinata to lift her gaze from the ground which she had suddenly found interesting after realizing Naruto as her guard.

"Oh Neji-niisan, Tenten-chan is..." Hinata started but was cut off by another female voice

"I am right here in the carriage" tenten said getting down from the carriage.

Because it was Neji it took him about thirty seconds to realize that it was actually his team mate standing before him. If he hadn't known better he would have said she was the daughter of a damiyo. She was wearing a knee length kimono and heeled sandals similar to the ones tsunade uses. Curves Neji had never known existed in his team mate, was highlighted by the fitted pink kimono with flower prints. She had just the shape to rival Kurenai's. Her hair was pulled up in a single bun with designer chopsticks and hair pins used to hold it up. Her face was made up with light powder and she had lip gloss on her lips, making neji notice that they weren't even necessary for her untamed beauty'When did tenten become so beautiful?' he asked himself but immediately banished the thought from his mind, as it was unlike him to have such thoughts about any female.

"How long are we going to stand here staring Neji-niisan" Hinata asked. Neji did not miss the teasing hint in her voice. He just shrugged it off and averted his gaze from Tenten.

"Let's head out." He said, surprised by the soft tone of his voice.

"Neji I'm the captain here so I give the others here" tenten said grudgingly she was still a bit angry with him but she got into the carriage anyway and signaled for the coachman to star moving.

"Naruto I'm entrusting my cousin into your hands please take care of hr while I'm away. And if you do anything stupid I'll have your head" Neji said to naruto who also seemed dazed by Tenten's radiance. He snapped out of it at neji's words

"Sure thing man" he said "I'll guard her with my life" Neji nodded and turned to his cousin who had turned a bright shade of red at naruto's words.

"Hinata..." he started, but he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful nii-san and take care of tenten-chan" then she added in a whisper "Don't scream her name in your sleep. Just whisper it" hinata quickly let go of her cousin and ran towards the carriage before he could say anything. She said her goodbyes to tenten, whispered some things to her and wished her luck on her mission.

**OoOo**

**So what do you think about his please send in reviews and I promise to update soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I was so happy about the number of people that reviewed my story that I decided to update sooner than usual. I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story. I got really motivated. Flash3, Nayuda Mishino,Sayori Hollyhood, Dark Anonymous, Flockfighter101,sunset'90. You all are wonderful reviewers and with the advises you give me; you keep this story going so please keep 'em coming. I hope you all like this chapter there is a bit of drama in it. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. ^_^ **

**THREE**

They had been travelling for hours and tenten had become bored and hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since that morning and she had been sitting in the carriage with nothing to do than to stare at neji jumping from tree. Her mind drifted to the activities of that morning. It had surprised her that neji had actually checked her out for almost two minutes. Although it was for less than two minutes it was out of character for neji to stare at check out any female for more than five seconds, no matter how beautiful that female was. At that moment she could only wish she knew what he was thinking. Did he think she looked beautiful or he just thought she looked stupid? She immediately shook the thought off her mind. 'Why will I care about what neji thinks?' she thought. She decided to concentrate on how to fill her empty stomach.

Neji kept forcing himself to move at the carriage's pace, which was frustrating slow. His mind kept drifting to the transformation of tenten. He had always thought that she was pretty but now he could actually admit that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 'Why am I having these thoughts?' He asked himself, feeling really weird. He was about to jump to another tree when he noticed that the carriage was no longer in sight. "shit" he cursed under his breath. He was so lost in thoughts that he had actually gone so far ahead of the carriage. He decided to go back so as to enable the carriage to catch up with him.

When Neji found the carriage he noticed that it had stopped. He hopped down from the tree and walked up to the coachman. "Is there a problem?" he asked

"no there isn't, the mistress requested that I should stop and I did." the coachman said

"Did she tell you where she was up to?" Neji asked feeling a bit annoyed that tenten did not tell him that she wanted a break.

"No she didn't, but I think she went to relieve herself and desired some privacy." The man said.

"probably." neji nodded in agreement. " but if she doesn't return in five minutes I'll go end find myself" he said.

Tenten entered the teashop she had noticed while journeying in the carriage and her stomach had gotten the better of her. She hadn't seen neji so she decided that he'll figure it out after all he was a genius.

She looked around and immediately noticing that something wasn't right. Firstly there wee only men seated in the shop and the "Teashop' served alcohol. 'What sort of teashop serves alcohol?' tenten thought but after another growl from her stomach she walked though the shop to the counter, oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on her.

"Can I help you miss? The hefty man at the other side of the counter asked staring at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Can I have you?" she heard a husky voice from behind her say. Before she had the chance to turn around, she felt strong arms grab her waist and sour breath on her neck. "Hello, pretty" the man said. It took all the will tenten had to stop herself from using her ninja skills to free herself and deck the man in the face in the face. She remembered Tsunade telling her that no matter what she did, she mustn't reveal her identity. This made her settle for a girly behavior.

"Please let go of me you are hurting my delicate waist." She said in a timid voice like that of hinata.

"No sexy. I don't feel like it." The man said making her turning her to face him. Tenten noticed that he was just a normal rogue but a very hefty one. He had brown spiky hair and dark eyes. "I wanna feel more of these curves." the man said sliding his hands to her hips.

'Screw being girly' Tenten thought. "Let go of me you slimy idiotic freak!" she screamed, struggling to get free of his grip.

"Shut the hell up you pretty bitch, you are hurting my delicate ears with all your screaming" the man said in a mocking tone. Tenten, who was at the limit of her tolerance had begun to concentrate chakra into her fist, with the intent of hitting the man hard in the gut but abruptly stopped when she heard the voice of neji behind the hefty man.

"Let go of her or I'll slit your throat" he said to the man. He was standing behind her captor with a kunai to his throat.

"Hey, hey, take it easy man" the man said releasing his grip around tenten's waist and snapping his fingers. All the men in the bar been to stand and bring out weapons. They directed their attacks to neji making him remove the kunai from the man's neck , in order to defend himself.

"Tenten get out of here" Neji said as he defended himself. Tenten immediately understood that neji had a plan and tried to run but the hefty man grabbed her arm. Without wasting time she lifted her knee and hit the man in the balls making him release her and grip it in pain. She ran out of the shop and straight to the carriage.

Once neji noticed that Tenten had left the shop he prepared for his best defensive and offensive jutsu. "Hakke shou kaiten!" he said spinning with the speed of light and causing a big chakra ball to form round about him. All the men in the shop felt the impact of the jutsu as it made them fly in different directions. After using the jutsu he ran out of the shop, although he knew that no one would com after him after feeling the impact of his jutsu.

Tenten was standing beside the carriage."Neji are you okay?" she asked as he approached her.

"I am perfectly fine. They were just ordinary rogues" neji said plainly staring at her coldly. "What did you think you were doing tenten you almost blew our cover."

"I am sorry neji but I kinda lost my temper and al I wanted to do was to punch the guy in the gut" tenten said.

"Whatever lets just move on and no more stopping till we get to a reasonable restaurant where we can get decent food to eat."he said sternly.

Tenten just nodded and got into the carriage. For a moment she felt like a fairytale princess being protected.

Neji wasn't feeling like himself. They had found a motel to stay for the night and had lunch at a restaurant close to the motel and all these while, his thoughts had been based on his kunoichi team mate. It had taken all his ninja will to stop himself from killing the man who had assaulted her. He had almost lost all his self control to anger and this bothered him because he had always had self control. Another thing that bothered him was that he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Tenten , her beautiful face and her womanly curves. It bothered him because he had never cared about how any female looks and there were some strange feelings he had whenever he was around tenten, so he decided that he had to keep his distance.

Tenten's mind had been wavering. She had not been able to keep her mind off neji. She remembered feeling like a princess at the time neji came to rescue her at the 'teashop' and she had felt her heart skip a beat when he put on civilian guard clothes at the motel. It was a bit similar to the anbu vest. It was a sleeveless body hug vest over a pair of trousers. This made him look very masculine compared to the traditional baggy cloth he usually wore that hid his masculinity. He had discarded his konoha forehead protector and put an ordinary head band around his forehead to cover the cursed seal on his forehead.

Tenten was sure that if ino or sakura were to see him at this point, they would have immediate crushes on him since he had already being tagged as on of konoha's hottest guys, by them.

Tenten and Neji went to the restaurant next to the motel to discuss their plans for the next mission. After agreeing on the plans they began to eat the food they had ordered. Tenten found herself staring at neji and lost In thoughts about him. The food she had been eating was totally forgotten. She couldn't understand the fluttering in her stomach and the alien feeling she had began to have any time she was around him. She had always liked neji as a best friend but she couldn't comprehend the way she had become so self conscious around him. Before, she had never cared about how she looked but now she became conscious of what she was wearing and the way she styled her hair. 'Maybe it's because I'm living a civilian lifestyle so I'm also thinking like a civilian'

Neji sensed her staring at him and lifted his head from the food he had been pretending to eat. "Did something on my face make you lose your appetite, tenten?" he asked staring at her.

Tenten blushed; embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She just shrugged and began to eat, making sure to stare at anywhere else but neji's face. This made her oblivious t the fact that neji had begun staring at her and having mutual thoughts about her.

**OoOoO**

**So what do y'all think 'bout this chapter please review I really wanna know what you think. I haven't hand written the next chapter yet and that is because I'm stuck of what to write I have written about two versions of ch 4 but I canceled them 'cause I felt that they ain't good enough. Please I really need suggestions for the next chapter so please send your suggestions through feed back or PM. Lastly I need a beta reader to help me with my punctuation mistakes and any other mistake I've made. I'll be really glad to have one. For now bye ...till the next chappie **

**hey everyone this may sound silly but i really want your opinion on this my friends and i got into an argument on who the prettiest girl among Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and ino is. please i'll be really glad if you tell me when sending a review. in the next chapter i'll tell you who i believe is the prettiest. thanks  
><strong>


	4. four

**Hello everyone I was so happy about the number of reviews I got for my previous update that I decided to put up another chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because it really took me sometime to think it up but thanks to your suggestions that I was able to write it. I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Sillysamijo, flash3, TomboyGal, Darkanonymous324, lulu, Sayori Hollyhood, Princess Yuei, ooblah. Y'all keep me going. Please review this chapter I really want to know what you think. And suggest what you think should happen in the next chapter. KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING EARLY.**

**Anonymous review:**

**Lulu: Hey thanks for the review it keeps the story going. And about the prince, he'll be showing up in the next chapter , not in this one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to flockfighter 101 who gave me the main idea of what to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can only wish I owned naruto.**

**FOUR**

"Neji, don't you think we should have camped out in the forest**.** I mean we could have saved some money" tenten asked her team mate. They had lodged into a motel and they were sharing a room with two beds. It was the first night of their journey.

Neji turned in his bed and stared at tenten. "If we had camped in the forest you won't have the luxury of a comfortable bed and a bathroom. Besides you are supposed to live like a normal civilian all through this mission so quit complaining." Neji said plainly.

"But that poor coachman isn't getting this kind of luxury. Where do you think he will sleep?" Tenten asked obviously trying to start a conversation.

"He'll probably sleep in the carriage or in the forest. He'll survive tenten." Neji replied.

"But Neji..." tenten started but was interrupted by neji.

"Go to sleep Tenten and stop worrying about other people's problems." He said bluntly

"You are really heartless Hyuuge Neji. Has anyone ever told you that?" tenten asked.

"Yeah people tell me that everyday" neji replied hoping to end the conversation.

"Neji..."

"Go to sleep tenten" he said firmly and turned to face the other side.

**Ten minutes later.**

"Neji," Tenten called staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" he answered sleepily.

"I 'm bored." she said.

"okay." he relied lazily

"Neji I said I'm bored." Tenten yelled, annoyed that Neji was obviously not listening to her.

Neji turned to face her from his bed which was opposite hers and opened his heavy eyelids. "So what exactly does that have to do with me Tenten?"He asked lazily.

Tenten sat up on her bed. "You can make this place interesting by at least talking to me."

"urgh Tenten I thought you were angry at me" neji said hoping she would remember that and leave him alone. She was obviously not tired because she had been sitting in a carriage, while he had been jumping from tree to tree all through the day.

"I've forgiven you." She said plainly. Neji sweat dropped. Leave it to tenten to forgive you when you mostly did not need her forgiveness.

**Two minutes of silence.**

"Neji" tenten called.

"Hmm.." neji said in a lazy tone.

"I said I've forgiven you"

"Okay." Neji said not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Neji, talk to me damn it and stop being a boring ass." Tenten screamed in frustration.

"Tenten, the use of such language is very unladylike. You may want to think of that when we get to the prince's house so as not to blow our cover." Neji said bluntly and turned his back to tenten.

"Baka." Tenten cursed, fuming angrily at neji's back. She put a finger on her chin, trying to think up a way to escape boredom as she was not feeling a bit sleepy. She snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. She slipped out of her bed, adjusting her blue, thin strapped satin gown that was only long enough to cover her mid thighs. She slowly tiptoed to a small table and picked up a permanent marker which she had seen earlier when they had lodged in. she tiptoed to neji's bed side where neji had his back turned to her. She could see the side of his face, which tenten noticed was fresh. "wow, neji is so cute when he's sleeping...wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking?' She shook her head she couldn't believe that she had been standing there staring at Neji's face for almost a minute. She remembered her plan and quietly removed the cap of the marker. 'I'll draw a panda on his cheek.' She thought smirking. She brought the marker down to neji's face, but before it could touch his face, she felt his fingers grab her wrist and pull her down to the bed, so she was beside him, back flat on the bed.

Holding her wrist with one hand, and using his other hand to support his weight, he stared down at the marker in her hand, then into the deep brown depths of her eyes. Her eyes were wide with surprise that she had been caught before she even had the chance to make good her plan, but she quickly recovered from the surprise, remembering that it was Neji she was dealing with. "And what exactly are you doing, Tenten?" he asked sill staring at her eyes as she gave him an innocent look. He stared down at the marker again. "Were you trying to...argh" neji was saying as tenten kneed him in the gut, pushing him down on the bed and in mere seconds she was sitting on him, ready to bring the marker down to his face. But before she had the chance, neji rolled her over, so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

"What the..."neji said as tenten rolled him over again. Unfortunately, they were too busy rolling each other over to notice that the bed was too small for the rolling game. Neji fell to the ground with tenten on him. Neji tried to take his mind off the fact that she was pressed against him and he could feel her soft boobs against his chest, but that was the hardest thing as he found himself wishing tat they could stay in that position for a long time. Ignoring the pain he felt in his back, due to the fall neji rolled tenten over, desperate to quench the temptations and stop the weird feelings he was beginning to develop at her touch. He pinned her to the ground holding her two arms down.

"Why in the world are we playing this crazy game Tenten?"Neji asked staring into her brown eyes that were looking deep into his pale ones. Tenten began to giggle as she desperately tried not to burst into laughter.

"That was fun Neji" tenten squealed in excitement. Neji felt the couga rners of his lips twitch as he found her giggles quite infectious.

"It isn't funny tenten I mean I thing I should have snapped a bone or two in my back."neji said making tenten giggled a bit but stopped abruptly.

'Is it just me or has Neji's face come closer to mine.' she thought blinking to be sure she wasn't dreaming. 'Neji hyuuga was about to kiss her.' Tenten's expectation was short lived as the door was thrown open by a short, slim man who tenten recognized as the motel's janitor.

"I heard loud bang and I came to..."the man was saying but immediately stopped, as he stared the two teenagers, making them realize how awkward their position was, with Neji practically on top of tenten and the proximity of their faces thy looked like two lovers. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I am probably imagining things." The man said and quickly left the room.

Neji immediately stood up from the ground, releasing tenten who was now blushing with embarrassment. He stretched offered her his hand which she took with a red face as he pulled her up. Neji, being Neji did not blush but tenten see that he was embarrassed because he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Let's get some sleep Tenten. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." He said entering under the covers of his bed. He stared up at her as she walked towards her bed. Neji smacked himself mentally. What had he been doing? Had he almost kissed tenten. What the hell was this fluttering feeling he was having now staring at her? Neji shook his head he felt like a pervert staring at Tenten's shapely figure. All this was too strange and out of character for him. He really needed a chill pill, he thought. Tenten got into bed and neji turned to face her. "And tenten, no more silly pranks. For the love of God I could kill you if you sneak up on me again. I might mistake you for an enemy."

Tenten nodded, only half listening to what Neji was saying. Her mind was still on the activities that had just occurred just occurred only a few moments ago. She remembered feeling his breath on her face and their face so close she had actually thought he would kiss her. What amazed her mostly was the fact that she had wanted him to kiss her. And now feeling butterflies in her stomach tenten kept replaying that moment in her mind. If neji could read her mind she was sure that he would think she was just being silly so she decided to banish those thoughts. Little did tenten know that neji was just thinking and feeling the same way she was.

**oOOOo**

**Hey everyone what do you think of this chapter? It was a suggestion from flock fighter. I really hope she is impressed. And as for those who requested for the prince to show up, well, he's coming up in the next chapter. Please send your suggestions and ideas, they are really valuable. I will update soon if I get enough reviews to motivate me thanks. **

**Please everyone I am really in desperate need of a beta reader. I don't know the amount of typographical errors I've made but am sure that with the help of a beta, I'll over come errors. **

**Hey it's not fair that I asked a question and I was totally ignored and only about three people answered please I need answers. Who is the prettiest of ino, tenten, hinata , temari and sakura. Pleas people give me an answer it's a bet amongst me and my friends. It might seem childish but really it's quite fun. The highest amount of votes wins. I am not allowed to tell you my opinion until we count the highest votes. Thanks in advance for your answers. **


	5. FIVE

**HAPPY NEW MONTH!**

**HAPPY LAST MONTH OF THE YEAR!**

**HAPPY DECEMBER!**

**FIRSTLY i wanna say am sorry for the late update blame it on school work.**

**SECONDLY i wanna thank all my reviewers for their reviewers for their reviews and suggestions: chrischan, thecoolauthorwithstory, sunset'90, tomboygal, flockfighter101, darkannonymous324, bittersweetdreamsx, flash3. y'all are great reviewers and i love you all.**

** THIRDLY i want to dedicate this chapter to TOMBOYGAL, who gave me the idea that brought about this chapter and i really hopes she likes this chapter**

**FOURTHLY i hope you all enjoy this chapter and send in your reviews and suggestions they are always helpful  
><strong>

**FIVE**

**They **got to the prince's manor by noon on the third day of their journey. The prince wasn't living with his father in the palace, so he owned a very big land with excess land, which was properly secured with large walls and huge gates.

"I request to see the prince" Tenten said confidently to the guards at the gate. Neji was standing silently behind her.

"And may I know who you are?" one of the guards asked.

Tenten readjusted her stance and placed one hand on her hip to emphasize that she was high class. "I am Mafuri Yuri niece of the king of the land of blossoms. And I request to see the prince on a confidential matter." She said so confidently that the guards immediately responded.

"I will send your request to the prince and his response will determine if you will be allowed to see him" the guard said and immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'He's a ninja' tenten thought, turning to stare at neji who simply nodded to indicate that he was thinking the same thing. They were both inwardly surprised that the prince had ninjas as guards. Now they had to be extra careful not to blow their cover or else they would be facing a bunch of ninja guards. The guard reappeared and signaled for the gates to be opened.

"The prince will receive you in front of the manor." The guard said. Tenten got into the carriage muttering thank you to the guard.

Tenten's mouth dropped at the sight of the manor it was the most beautiful and well kept place tenten had ever seen. The manor was decorated with flowers and trees. There were clean ponds at each sides of the pathway. It was also quiet except for the sounds coming from the birds on the trees. If tenten thought that the surroundings of the house were beautiful then she thought that the main house was awesome. It was a huge typical Japanese building with about three storey it was designed with dragon-like statues and other expensive craft. Standing in front of the house were four men. Two were dressed in expensive robes while the other two were guards.

Tenten alighted from the carriage and walked up to them followed closely by Neji. She could see the men closely now. One of the men dressed in robes, had brown hair, bristles around his chin indicating that he hadn't shaved for days he wasn't ugly but he wasn't handsome either. He looked like he was around his mid-thirties. Tenten immediately believed that he was the prince as he had that princely aura in him she began to walk towards him but stopped in her tracks when the other man stepped forward.

"I believe you requested to see me miss" he said. It took everything tenten had to hide her how surprised she was about the appearance of the prince. When having a mental of how the prince would look like she had imagined an old, chubby, ugly arrogant and unkempt prince and since the brown haired man had been a little bit close to her imagination she had immediately believed him to be the prince without even so much as glancing at the second person. But now that she saw the prince all her imaginations of a horrible prince was replaced with that of a fairy tale as the prince seemed to be the opposite of her imagination. He wasn't any thing close to ugly in fact calling him handsome would have been an understatement. He had spiky blue hair like and dark eyes. He was handsome enough to rival sasuke , he wasn't close to being chubby, he wasn't unkempt, on the contrary he was neatly dressed in normal civilian clothes covered by expensive robes. He wasn't arrogant instead he seemed humble and he wasn't anything close to being old. He looked so young tenten guessed he was about twenty years old. Tenten heard Neji clear his throat interrupting her train of thoughts. She inwardly smacked herself for staring at the prince for too long. The prince was patiently staring at her waiting for her response.

"um.. yes i.. I mean yes your highness. I am Mafuri Yuri from the land of blossoms and this is my guard, Renji" tenten said as she and Neji bowed respectfully. " I am actually the niece of the king of blossoms and I have to discuss a confidential issue with you in private your highness"

"I am sorry miss but that will not be possible. The prince cannot go any where without the protection of his guards. We can't trust anyone." the brown haired man said stepping forward. "No matter how pretty she is" the man added with a wink.

"It's okay hinoru. I'll be fine." The prince said.

"But.." Hinoru started but was cut off as the prince raised his hand indicating silence.

"I said I'll be fine hinoru" he said in a stern voice that made hinoru back off.

"Yes your highness" hinoru said bowing respectfully.

"mafuri-san" the prince said nodding at tenten, then walking into the house. Tenten followed him into the house which was decorated with ceramics, murals, sculpture and craft. Tenten tried to keep a straight face but found it really hard as the beauty of the building was breath taking. They finally got into a small room with expensive furnishings. Tenten didn't have enough time to take a good look at the room as the prince spoke up. "Discreet enough?" The prince said more like a statement than a question.

Tenten began to nod but all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, she felt herself being pushed hard against the wall with fingers around her neck and a kunai pressed to her throat. Tenten gasped in shock, not really understanding what was going on. She felt the prince's fresh breath on her face as he lowered his head to face her. (The prince is obviously taller than she is.)

"Now tell me, who the hell are you and what is your real mission here?"The prince asked in a monotone narrowing his eyes, making him look more striking.

Tenten didn't know how to react since she still couldn't understand the situation. Had she blown her cover? Had something given her away? What she couldn't really comprehend was how this handsome prince was wise enough to see through them or how naturally he behaved like a ninja.

"Well, answer me now before I put this knife through your throat."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER ! ! !<strong>

**please send your reviews and suggestions and i'll update soon ineed suggestions on what will happen in the next chapter.**

I want to say abig thank you to every one who voted and just so you know i won the bet since hinata got the highest vote and my bet was on her.

1st position- Hinata

2nd position-tenten

3rd position- ino & temari

last position - sakura

thank you all for your votes and please don't forget to leave a review ^_^


	6. six

**Hey everyone its really been a long time. Firstly I wanna wish everyone happy new year. Truthfully, I haven't written all this while because I wasn't really motivated not many people reviewed so I felt that the story was becoming boring I was really blank of what to write but then my best friend came to me and told me that if I want to get motivated by reviewers I need to get them motivated to review so I've decided to do just that. Also I am in school (UNIVERSITY) and I don't really have enough time but I will try my best to keep updating.**

**I changed the rating to M because I've decided that with the way the story is going and considering the name it just can't remain T rated. I also want to say a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for all their reviews and I hope that they continue to review.**

**SIX**

Tenten blinked as she thought of numerous ways to react. She could just skillfully collect the kunai from the prince and use it as a threat to force him to bring the scroll, or she could just deny it innocently, but what happened next came as a surprise to both the prince and tenten. She began to cry. Tenten didn't know what had made her cry. It was possibly the frustrating thought that she had been busted and the mission was over, or the picture of neji's face in her mind when he'll be giving her the 'I told you, you weren't up to the task' speech either way she just let the tears flow freely from her eyes down her cheeks. And this helped her a lot as she felt the prince's grip loosen from her neck and he inched the kunai away from her with obvious confusion on his face. Tenten used this to her advantage.

"It's not fair" she cried through sobs. "Everywhere I go there is always danger around me. What did I do to deserve this?" the prince finally released his grip on her neck and withdrew the kunai.

"Are you okay?" The prince asked handing her a handkerchief and giving her a sympathetic look. He had fallen for her lies. "Did I hurt you? Am really sorry"

Tenten inwardly sighed with relief, glad that she hadn't blown her cover. "No your highness its my fault for actually believing that i could actually be safe staying with you since all my family were killed and my village was destroyed." She said and broke into louder sobs.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you miss Yuri. It's just that a lot of people come here to steal or attempt to kill me and this is just a pre-cautionary motive to avoid any evil occurrence." He said softly, desperate to stop her from crying.

Tenten nodded and stopped sobbing. "I understand I guess I'll just leave so that you won't feel endangered by my presence" she said and began to walk out of the room.

"No, wait ... I mean you can stay here for a while. You'll be safer here and besides that I thought you had something to discuss with me?" the prince said.

"Really your highness? Can I really stay here?" tenten asked widening her eyes.

"Yes miss yuri you can stay here with your guard" he replied, staring at her face. Even the prince couldn't deny that she looked really cute.

"Thank you so much for your kindness your highness, and please stop calling me miss" she said bowing in a girly manner

"I will stop being formal if you also stop being formal. I am Natsu" he said smiling "I guess you must be tired and require rest so I'll send in someone to take you to your room and also a room for your guard.

"Thank you your hi.. I mean Natsu-san. I am very grateful" she said.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" the prince said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Tenten sat on a chair in the room. All of a sudden her ninja instincts activated and she could feel another presence in the room. Someone was definitely watching her.

The door of the room opened, making tenten jump as she was well aware of the fact that she had no weapons on her neither was she allowed using weapons. A short elderly woman room, making tenten less tense.

"Miss, I am Anoka and I am here to show you to your room" the woman said in a croaky voice.

"Oh thank you." Tenten said as she stood up and followed the woman she could still feel another presence as if she was being stalked, but she had no choice but to ignore it, since she had to pull off the civilian act.

Anoka showed her to a room, where she saw neji standing in front of the room.

Neji opened the door of the room for her to enter. Tenten just stood in staring in awe of the beauty and luxury of the room. Almost everything in the room was made of gold and the bed was king sized. Tenten noticed from the corner of her eye that Anoka was watching her closely. She then put her hand on her waist "At home we had more gold than this and some of this look similar. It makes me feel nostalgic." She said an d noticed that the woman stopped watching her closely and diverted her attention to neji who was busy inspecting the room. His face betrayed no emotions. Tenten knew that he was checking for all the security devices installed in the room. He suddenly turned to the woman and gave her a questioning glare making the woman back away.

"Please miss be sure to ring that bell if you need any services" she said pointing to a gold bell on a small reading table in the extra large room. The woman left the room immediately.

Neji turned to face tenten who was now giving him a questioning look. "Miss yuri I will be in the next room and please be sure to call to my attention any of your needs." He said bowing and exiting the room. Tenten then understood that they were under tight security, making the mission more complicated.

**please send in reviews and i will update sooner than you expect**


End file.
